Once Again
by dirtykinks
Summary: What happens after the end of season 1? What happens to Tate and Violet, and the other inhabitants of the Murder House after the season is over.


I have loved the poll I created a few months ago, so I've made another one, it's a little different than the first one, in this one any pairing that gets 15 or more votes will be made into a fic. So like the first one please vote. It's meant so much to me that so many people voted, and it's really helped me with my writing. So I would be honored for your continued help and support. And like before even if you have no desire to read them I would still like your input.

00000000

It had been years since they had all become trapped in the house together. People had continued to come and go, while some still remained, most of those who had remained had mostly been killed by one of the many inhabitants of the house. Some were families that most of them had tried to scare off, and if they didn't leave willingly, then the rest of them made sure they stayed, permanently.

Ten years after the Harmons had died and became part of the house, another developer had bought the house and tried to tear it down, but they stopped him by having him join them. Killing him during of his many looks around the property.

Constance had joined them not long after the developer had, much to most of the house's displeasure. Vivian and Tate's child had come onto the property, and when Constance had tried to take him away from Vivian while she was talking to him, Vivian had stabbed her from behind with a knife, taking her child away into the house. He had never left the house after that. While he knew that it wasn't normal to live in a house full of ghosts, he never wanted to leave. He had killed himself after his seventeenth birthday so that he never had to leave.

And yet through it all, Tate had stayed away as he was supposed to, though every once in awhile Violet had found herself missing him, and had gone looking for him. Only to stop herself before she could find him.

Time moved differently in the house, days could last forever, and a year could go by in the blink of an eye. They didn't care about time, though. Who would in their situation, dead, trapped together in the house that had caused their deaths. None of them had ever really made any peace with their death, except maybe Travis. He was famous now, and since that's all he wanted in life and he had gotten it in death, so what did he have to complain about. Especially since Constance had joined them, and they had gotten back together.

The only thing that really marked time passing was the people in the house, bringing in the newest technology, calendars stopped showing up, replaced by electronic boards that had the day, time, schedules, and numerous other gadgets that had shown the changing times. The house had been renovated as well new wiring, and ways to fashion your home making parts of the house obsolete, and in need of a new look. Mrs. Montgomery didn't take any changes to the house well, and always ended up a crying mess, crying out for her long lost child.

It was on one such day when the new owners had removed the glass that more than once Mrs. Montgomery had compared to her eyes. Unable to stop her crying, Violet left and as usual found herself in her old room. But this time someone else was already there. Moving to leave before he could notice her, she bumped into a table someone had set in the middle of the room, falling over as well as knocking things off of it and making a lot of noise.

Hearing the commotion, Tate turned around and saw Violet face to face for the first time in over a hundred years. Unable to stop himself he found himself walking over to her, and was going to help her off the ground when he stopped. Knowing she probably didn't like seeing him, he made his way to the door tears filling his eyes.

He had never been able to stop loving her. She was perfect to him in every way, and no one could compare to her. Tate had tried to get over her, he truly did. For the first twenty years, he had put her out of his mind and wouldn't allow himself to even consider thinking about her. He had spent the majority of that twenty years looking for someone, anyone, to fill the gap made by her. He tried to find someone in the house, but most of them were crazy and homicidal, not that there was anything wrong with that, but they didn't do anything for him. He then tried to find someone from one of the dozens of new inhabitants of the house, some were daughters, a few were wives that peaked his interest but none of them could hold a candle to Violet. He tried over and over again but they we all too brash or too meek, or had terrible personalities and some had no personalities at all.

After over twenty years he realised no one could replace Violet and he gave up, he watched her from afar instead, never watching long enough to get caught, just to refresh the image of her in his mind.

Every time she went looking for him he couldn't help but get his hopes up, if he had needed to breathe he would have held his breath in anticipation of her coming to him. He promised her he would stay away, but if she came to him he wouldn't stop from trying to get her back.

That was until he turned around one day and there she was, just as beautiful and amazing as he remembered. Tate decided that she hadn't been looking for him and stumbled on him by mistake. As she fell to the ground after she ran into the table, he wanted to be near her and help her, but he knew she didn't want to see him, and therefore wouldn't want his help. As he walked over to the door he was unable to stop the flow of tears that cascaded down his face. It hurt so much to be so close, to be so near and not say something or do something, it just hurt.

Just as Tate had started to step through the doorway he heard, "Don't go."

It was so soft, he could have almost believed that it hadn't been said at all. Turning around, he saw her still sitting on the floor where she had fallen. Unlike his eyes, hers were shining with unshed tears.

Walking over to where she is sprawled out on the floor he collapsed next to her falling to his knees. Neither said a word as they stared at each other, their faces inches away from each other. Tate couldn't believe his eyes here she was as alive and in the flesh as she could while being a ghost.

Slowly he brought his hand up and grazed his cheek with the tips of his fingers, hesitant to touch her for fear that she would disappear before his very eyes, that she was an allusion of his hurting mind. But she wasn't, he could feel her ghostly skin as he touched her. Hopeful at this realization he got bolder and cupped his hand against her cheek, reveling in the warmth that she radiated towards his cold flesh. And yet she hadn't turned away yet, she didn't run away screaming at him to leave her alone and keep his promise this time. Instead, she simply looked at him, as unspoken words filled her eyes.

After a few seconds of looking deep into Violet's eyes, he held her face in his hand, leaning in to kiss her, only to have her reach up to kiss him first. I felt the same, better even. As a ghost she was like him, when he kissed her when she was alive it was amazing but she was alive and he wasn't. It had felt filtered in a way as if the fact that he was dead and she was alive made it impossible for it to truly be perfect.

When she did become a ghost, she was so depressed and confused. Then she found out about him and her mother and she hated him for it.

But now they were together again, at least in the same room kissing and it was unlike any kiss they had shared before. It was so real and alive, even if it was simple and chaste.

Unwilling to get hurt even more, he pulled back and asked, "Is this for real? Or do you still want to never see me ever again?"

"I can't let you go now. I've needed you for years. Never again can I let you go. We are together again."

THE END


End file.
